Talk:Gloombound Lurker
Mob Level Just killed this as a 67MNK/NIN, Took about 3 Minutes, had horrific Accuracy, only broke Utsusemi Once, Can Indeed Triple Attack. also, 0 Exp, So that kinda... its lower than 60 for sure. - Karbuncle.Asura Testimonials *Just took it down with a lvl 60 MNK/WAR. Either I were out of luck or this one was at least lvl 60. It hit me for over 100 pretty often, 2 criticals over 220 and several triple hits. Had to 2hr it to defeat it. And that was after 2 X-Potions + a chakra. Only 56 exp though... --smetten 05:19, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Hades :*Unless you got 100 exp its under level 60 =), 56 exp sounds like its very low Easy Prey, Probably ... 53-ish? -User:Karbuncle ::*Yeah, I know, that is why I think this battle didn't go my way (out of luck). Equipment top notch etch. Definitely below 60 though. --smetten 11:17, November 30, 2009 (UTC) *Killed it as 57 BLU/NIN. Gave 66 experience solo without signet. Orekorik 03:44, December 5, 2009 (UTC) *Killed it as 66THF/33NIN. It gave me 30 exp some reason, I got hit for about 200 points of damage. It hits pretty hard, but overall has very bad Accuracy. From what I can tell, has a high Triple Attack rate. Watch out for that. --Foxfire *Just duo'd it 64 WHM and 61 DRK, easy fight, 30 exp *1/3 on drop with TH3 Nakkan, Midgard 22:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) *Solo'd by 75 DNC with ridiculous ease. He took one shadow, otherwise missed the whole fight. No drop :( - [[User:Effedup|'Effedup']] aka [[User_talk:Effedup|'Deuce'!!]] 00:00, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :*Easy fight for DRG66/THF33 with 100TP. ::*I was actually sitting to heal. And between the time of me healing and it popping, it decided to aggro me. I was 66BST/33WHM, I was there for farming, not monster hunting. It cursed me and was hitting me for 85~100 per pop. I managed to get my pet off just in time with 219hp left. I highly suggest not trying to solo him until at least 63 or so, depending on your job. :*Solo'd THF64/NIN32 without taking damage. Used hojo for slow, no blind. Solo'd 58PLD/WAR. Not the easiest fight, but wasn't worried about death at any point in time. Gave 43 (I think) exp. *Just fought this as sam/thf at 55 and had it to 10% left after using sam 2 hour then got hit by tripleattack and died, it missed a lot during the fight, so i hp'ed ans swapped to sam/dnc and retriedd it, i had meditated 2x befiore i got back to the nm then seigan+third eye and started fighting it, it was easy fight, it missed me a lot and only 1 time in the fight was i below 500hp after getting hit with curse + triple attack. no drop but i killed it at 55 got 73 exp for it, ( wepon = Sobo for tp ) Claymoree ( Fenrir server ) Fought as 75BLM/WHM. Paralyze + Slow were very useful. Easy fight overall. Sleep resisted with 300+ Enfeebling skill and Pluto's Staff.